The White Dwarf
by Cae-Leigh Anne
Summary: Black family traditions state that there will always be three children born to the parents holding the name Black. If this is the case why did Sirius never speak of his youngest sibling, the sister he tried for so many years to protect? This is the story of how Capella disappeared from existence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place in search of Ron and Hermione, hoping they had an idea as to who the girl was he had just found a photo of, in fact, he had two photos of her.

One he had found in Regulus Black's room after it was discovered that he was the one who originally removed the locket from the cave in an attempt to help bring down Voldemort but he didn't say anything, assuming it was some girl that Regulus must have cared for.

It wasn't until he was in Sirius' room, looking for anything to help link him to his late godfather, aside from this horrid house they were currently hiding out, in that he found another photo of her.

He had to admit that she was beautiful, the old photo gave that much away but he was still curious as to who the girl was that both brothers seemed to care for and considering Harry had the impression from Sirius that the brothers didn't care for each other, he was highly curious.

"Take a look at this," Harry spoke as he entered the kitchen, walking over and placing the two photos in front of his best friends.

"So it was a girlfriend of Sirius' back in the day," Hermione spoke, dismissing the topic but Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so. I found this one in Sirius' room and this one in Regulus' room. Care to explain that one?" Harry spoke, pointing to the different photos.

It was then that the two of them finally took a good look at the photos in front of them.

"She's fit," Ron commented, earning a slap on the back of his head from Hermione while Harry let out a small chuckle at the action.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry. Maybe once this is all done with or we see Lupin again anytime soon we can ask him, but for now, Umbridge and the locket are our concerns," Hermione spoke, moving the photo back across the table and allowing her to look back at the books she piled around her at the table.

Harry let the topic of the mysterious girl disappear as they did have more pressing topics at hand to worry about.

But it was when he walked past the drawing room a few days later that he caught sight of Hermione in there, positioned in an armchair with a book resting on her lap. She wasn't looking at her book though, she was looking at the wall and when Harry entered he noticed she was looking at the Black Family Tapestry.

"Everything alright?" Harry questioned, walking over and standing beside her, looking at the tapestry as if he could find what she had.

"It's just that photo you showed us the other day. I thought maybe it was a family member, we heard Sirius speak fondly of Tonk's mother but there is something bothering me," Hermione responded.

"What's that?"

"Well look at the siblings, even where the scorch marks lay. All children that come from parents bearing the surname Black have three children, why was it that Sirius' parents only had two?" Hermione pointed out and Harry finally saw what Hermione was seeing.

He walked closer to the tapestry, looking closing at it and he finally saw the faint gold line and he followed it with his fingers but he frowned when he noticed the part of the tapestry had been destroyed, either eaten by doxies or ripped off at one point.

"There was a third sibling, you see the gold line but the part of the tapestry that would hold the picture of the sibling is gone," Harry responded and it wasn't long until Hermione was standing beside him.

"So Sirius had a sister that could explain why both he and Regulus had a photo of her in their rooms," Hermione responded.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what happened to her, no one made mention of her and in Sirius' will he was given everything with again, no mention of her.

But it was when Harry thought back to the last summer he spent with Sirius, there was one room that they were denied access. Sirius claimed that his mother must have charmed the door to stay locked for whatever reason but now he wondered if Sirius had done it, that maybe it was his sister's room.

But unlike with Sirius and Regulus' rooms, there was nothing on the door indicating who the room belonged too.

It wasn't until Harry, Hermione and Ron were at Shell Cottage after escaping from Malfoy Manor and Remus had shown up that he was able to finally question someone who could potentially know who this mysterious girl was.

"Did Sirius have another sibling aside from Regulus?" Harry questioned as he took a seat beside Lupin at the small table.

Lupin's whole body froze, his cup half-way to his mouth to take a sip.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Lupin questioned.

"I found a photo of a girl in both Sirius and Regulus' rooms. When looking at the tapestry I noticed a gold line linking to what would be another sibling but there was no picture, that part of the tapestry having been damaged," Harry explained.

Lupin placed his cup down on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Sirius had a younger sister, one who was two years younger than us at Hogwarts. She was killed in the summer of 1980, mere weeks after her own graduation from Hogwarts."

Harry fell silent, staring at Lupin and the pain that evident on the older wizard's face. It was the same pain when he had asked him and Sirius about his own parents.

Lupin obviously cared for Sirius' sister.

"She was the only thing that Regulus and Sirius could agree on, her name was Capella Walburga Black," Lupin added in before he stood up and left the table, leaving Harry alone.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you for giving this a read, I can't promise when the next chapter will be posted as I just had to get the idea out there and see how it will be taken.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **September 1973**

Capella stood there and admired the scarlet train in front of her. She has seen the train a number of times over the last two years while her older brothers have gone off to Hogwarts without her but it looks so different now that she would be joining them, that she would finally be going to Hogwarts.

She looked around in search of her brothers, keeping the frown away at being unable to find them. Her parents Walburga and Orion Black had already left, reminding her once more about the honour it is to be a Black before leaving and reminding both Sirius and Regulus to keep an eye on her.

Except they both quickly left in search of their own friends.

Capella never really had her own friends. Her parents pushed her onto the children of their associates, it was the way it worked among the families they associated with and she got along with a couple of the daughters but she didn't know if she could really call them her friends.

Catching sight of her eldest brother first she walked over to him, the Black sheep of the family, the first one to be sorted into a house aside from Slytherin, ever.

"Sirius," she spoke quietly and the four of them turned and looked at her.

She knew who Sirius friends were, having heard stories about them during the summers, in the short time he was present since he started at Hogwarts and even the occasional letter that he had managed to send home when he remembered.

"Is this the sister?" one of them questioned and judging by the glasses she took this to be James Potter.

"Yes, Ells this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Sirius spoke as he introduced the two of them and Capella politely nodded her head, keeping her mask in place.

"Merlin I forgot how creepy that whole stoic mask is," Peter spoke and Capella narrowed her eyes.

"Calm down Ells," Sirius spoke as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just ignore Pete, we do most of the time," he teased.

"Is she going to be joining us in Gryffindor mate?" Remus questioned, looking at Sirius and Capella's body stiffened at the question.

She had no idea as to where she was going to be sorted and that's what scared her. She remembered her parents' reaction to Sirius' sorting in Gryffindor, how furious they were and how badly damaged the dining room was at the end of the day with her parents taking their anger out of the furniture and dining ware. But it was with Regulus' sorting the following year that they spent weeks claiming how proud they were having a son in Slytherin, it was like they forgot about their eldest son, the heir to the Black family.

"Oh, there's Frank. I will see you lot on the train," James spoke before he turned and broke out into a run to catch up with another student.

Capella looked up at Sirius, she was curious as to what her brother thought on her sorting and where he thought she would be placed.

"Gryffindor, hm. It would be good to have another disgrace the family like I have but I feel Ravenclaw is more her, she is always so eager to learn to new things. But the question is if she lets the hat to do what it pleases with her," Sirius explained.

Capella's mask finally slipped as her eyes went wide. "It's a hat that sorts me?"

The other three laughed at seeing the shock on her face. "Yes," Sirius responded.

"You weren't meant to tell me that I bet," Capella cut in and Sirius grinned at her.

"You got me. How about you go find some other first years. Isn't Darcy a first year as well?" he questioned.

"I don't like Darcy, she smells like onion most of the time," she complained only to earn a laugh from the boys once more.

"Wait a minute," Remus cut in and they looked at him. "Doesn't McKinnon have a younger sister starting this year?"

"Yes I believe he does, he complained about it on the train ride home," Peter responded.

"Who is McKinnon?" Capella questioned.

"Anthony McKinnon, he is a year above us and on the Quidditch team with Sirius and James, plays Beater with Sirius," Remus explained and Capella nodded.

"So in other words, a Gryffindor's little sister is someone who you are going to palm me off to?" Capella responded, slightly angry and Sirius let out a soft groan before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We have stuff to do Ells. Either sit with this girl, go find Darcy or go find Regulus," Sirius offered her a suggested.

Capella pulled away from Sirius' hands, a harsh look on her face. "I'm going to find Reggie then," she snapped before she turned and walked away from them.

Capella didn't get the chance to find Regulus until everyone had boarded the train, she had no idea where her trunk ended up and just hoped that Regulus still had it with him and she could find him before she had to change into her Hogwarts uniform.

She still remembers the outcry her mother has every time they walk into Madam Malkin's for their uniforms about how poor the quality of their uniforms are and that they should improve the standard. Walburga almost stated that if it prevented the riff raff from attending than all the better she believed.

Capella still remembers the worry she felt when her mother made mention about how she may be sent to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. It was only her father's input that reminded her mother that Capella couldn't speak French.

She finally found Regulus sitting in a compartment with whom she was assuming was his fellow Slytherins, most of them have already changed into their Hogwarts robes.

She pulled opened the compartment door, quietening their conversation as they all turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Ellie?" Regulus spoke, having noticed her standing there not saying anything.

Capella gave her brother a smile. She enjoyed that she had the two different nicknames from the two brothers that couldn't be more different. Despite them looking very similar and the only thing they had in common was their interest in Quidditch and their protective nature over her, they were scarcely different.

Sirius had long ago stopped having his mask up at all times, instead, showing his annoyance around their parents and how they acted to certain things. He had also begun rebelling against their traditions. He had put up Muggle posters in his room and covered it in everything Gryffindor related.

While Regulus still kept his mask in place and decked his room out in Slytherin colours.

"Where did you put my trunk?" she questioned.

"It's there next to mine. You don't have to get changed for another couple of hours yet. Why don't you go find some other first years? I know Darcy isn't too far from here," Regulus suggested.

Capella kept her face neutral, knowing that frowning and pouting towards Regulus wouldn't make a difference. Actually, it would annoy him because of the reputation that was among the Slytherins.

She didn't appreciate that both of her brothers were palming her off.

"Fine," Capella responded before she turned and left the compartment.

She walked down the length of the train hoping to find a compartment that looked inviting so she could join them. She really didn't want to join Darcy Crabbe of all people, she wasn't a big fan of the girl but spent time with her because their parents always pushed the two together thinking they were best friends.

It wasn't until she was halfway down the train that she found a compartment that only housed one person, she looked like she could be another first year and she seemed to be quite happy having her head in the book she was reading.

Capella pulled the door open, scaring the poor girl. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologised.

"It's fine. I was so engrossed in my book. Would you like to join me?" the girl spoke as she pointed towards the empty bench in front of her.

Capella walked over and took a seat on the bench and made herself comfortable. "What are you reading?"

The other girl held her book up for Capella and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of it.

"I love the Warlock Trials, have you read it before?" Capella questioned.

"No, I've read the first three but I only just got this one yesterday. I was hoping to spend the day reading it, my brothers laughed at me," she responded, a slight frown on her face.

"I got it when it came out. We were in Diagon Alley getting my supplies and I managed to slip it in with my Hogwarts books. My brother also laughed at me when I spent the day holed up in my room reading it," Capella responded.

"Oh good, you have a brother and understand my pain. Two is worse than one though, I always think one is on my side, but yet, I'm always wrong."

"I have two brothers. The eldest just prefers to spend the summer with his friends than at home with us, I haven't seen much of him since he started at Hogwarts," Capella responded softly.

"That must suck. My brothers may pick on me all the time but they mean the world to me. I hate when they leave for Hogwarts and leave me at home with mum and dad."

"I get that feeling. How much older are your brothers?"

"Anthony is going into his Fourth year while Matthew is going into his Seventh year. Matthew was made Head Boy," she explained.

"Wait, Anthony, you don't mean Anthony McKinnon do you?" Capella questioned and the girl nodded.

"How do you know that?"

"When I was talking with my brother and his friends, they made mention of a boy who had a sister going into her first year. It was your brother they mentioned," Capella explained and the other girl nodded.

"Who's your brother?" she questioned.

"Sirius Black," Capella responded.

She had liked this girl sitting across her from, without even knowing her name they had seemed to get along with sharing the fact they both had two older brothers and had the love for a book series.

Now knowing who this girl was and who her family was, she just hoped that she wouldn't be judged for who hers is. Maybe with this girl having a brother or two sharing a house with Sirius allowed her to make friends.

"Oh, I've heard of him. Matt couldn't help but groan and complain at being made Head Boy just because of how much trouble Sirius and his friends cause. I'm Marlene," Marlene responded, giving Capella a large smile and it erased any concerns Capella instantly had.

"So you read the Warlock Trials. What other books do you enjoy?" Marlene questioned and it quickly launched a decision between the two girls.

They either talked about similar interests or argued over books that one of them didn't particularly enjoy when they had attempted to read it.

The trip to Hogwarts passed by quickly enough for the two girls, them not being bothered by other students and they barely looked up at the Trolley Lady when she came by as the girls were too engrossed in their conversation.

"Who's the giant?" a boy beside them whispered as they climbed off the train and followed in the direction of the loud voice calling all first years.

"I've heard his name is Hagrid, my brother and his friends are rather fond of him apparently," Capella responded and the boy turned to look at her, giving her a large smile.

"I'm Rodney Greene," the boy stuck his hand out.

Capella eyed it for a moment before she quickly grasped it with hers. "Capella Black," she introduced herself and Marlene followed afterwards.

The three of them climbed into the boat and watched in awe as Hogwarts came into view. Capella couldn't believe the sight of the Castle like this under the moonlight. It was stunning and now she knew why Sirius loved being at Hogwarts as much as he did.

"It's beautiful," Marlene whispered and Capella could only nod in agreement, awestruck at the sight of the castle.

"It's something out of a fairy-tale," Rodney explained.

"Fairy-tale. What's a fairy-tale?" Capella questioned as Rodney turned around to look at her.

"How do you not know what a fairy-tale is?" he questioned.

"Because I'm a witch, what are you a muggle born?" Capella questioned harshly.

"Capella," Marlene hissed.

Rodney's body tensed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Capella looked between the two of them. "I don't know," she whispered, averting her gaze and looking at the Black Lake.

Capella truly didn't know what she thought about muggle-borns and muggles in general. She grew up hearing about how they were dirty and a disgrace, that muggle borns didn't have the right to be allowed to use magic.

It was with Sirius starting at Hogwarts and him associating with them in Gryffindor away from the other purebloods they normally associate with that he began telling her that they weren't anything like what their parents had told them.

Hell, Capella still had nightmares from the story her aunt had told her when she was five about how were muggles going around hunting down lowly witches.

Capella stayed silent as the boats came to a stop followed the rest of the first years up towards the Castle.

Marlene softly placed a hand on Capella's arm and she jumped away from the touch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Marlene responded, a slight frown on her face.

"It's fine," Capella responded, her gaze wandering over to where Rodney was standing, having moved away from them.

She was just glad she still had one friend she had made today that Marlene hasn't left her despite her earlier reaction to meeting a muggle-born. Capella knew that she would come across a muggle-born at some point while she was Hogwarts, she just didn't expect it to happen before she had even been sorted.

She ignored the speech that the witch who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, their Transfiguration Professor, had given. It was the same thing she's heard from her parents over the years, that Slytherin would be their home and family. It was the same thing that caused numerous arguments between her two brothers.

Marlene didn't say anything, just looped her arm through Capella's before dragging her into the Great Hall.

"Wow," Capella breathed. She was in awe at the sight of the Great Hall.

The ceiling was her favourite, showing the night sky outside and she was instantly in love at the sight of it.

She searched the room for her brothers, catching sight of Regulus sitting with his friends at the Slytherin table nodding his head when they locked eyes while Sirius gave her a thumbs up when they did.

"Black, Capella," McGonagall called out and she broke away from Marlene before heading up towards the front of the room, weaving her way through the students.

She sat there on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head and she was too busy going over the conversations she's had with each of her brothers, with her parents that she didn't even have time to argue with what the hat was saying before it called out her house.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and set alerts for this story, it means a lot to me.**

 **I'm curious as to where everyone thinks Capella will be sorted.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Lovelybaka for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: To anyone who has just read this chapter, I apologise for already making changes. I just realised that I have two characters with the same name and have as such made the changes, Evan Wood is now known as Jacob Wood to prevent any confusion between him and Evan Rosier.**

Chapter 2

 **September 1973**

When Capella opened her eyes the following morning she just laid there, staring at the ceiling above to take in the subtle differences to what she was told to expect.

For years she told of the brilliance that was the Slytherin common room by her elder cousins as they all slowly one by one got sorted into Slytherin.

It was two years ago that a description of another common room came to her, with Sirius describing the look of the Gryffindor common room. With him always describing how warm the common room was because of its roaring fires and the red that was everywhere.

But it was as she looked up at the ceiling that she stared at the blue drapes with bronze edging that she couldn't help but smile.

She was sorted into Ravenclaw away from both of her brothers.

She knew her parents would be disappointed but she just hoped that with being in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff or Gryffindor that they would be more accepting of her sorting. That two years after Sirius' that they wouldn't be as angry with a second child out of Slytherin.

She just hoped that she wouldn't be seen as a waste of space.

Capella sat up in her bed and looked around at her very full dorm of five people before looking over at where the bathroom door was located. She was unsure as to how five people were going to be able to use the one lone bathroom before breakfast. She was too full from the dinner the night before that she fell straight into her bed and promptly fell asleep.

She looked over at the bed beside hers and could only just make out Marlene's head of blonde hair buried beneath the blankets. She was happy at having her first friend sorted into Ravenclaw with her.

Capella climbed off her bed and headed towards her trunk, grabbing her things before heading towards the bathroom. She was pleasantly surprised to find more than one shower in the room, making it easier for the five girls to get ready.

Once she was showered and dressed she went back out into her dorm to find the rest of the girls getting ready.

It was watching them do their morning rituals that she was able to peg what type of girls they would be.

Peyton Louis was frantically running around trying to gather her things while throwing everything that is in her trunk up on her bed.

Phoebe Abbott was sitting there on her bed with a book in her hands, she was already dressed and ready for classes letting Capella assume she had showered the night before.

Ivy McEwan was sitting there on the floor, contorting her body into weird positions that caused Capella to tilt her head to the side and study the girl.

Lastly was Marlene McKinnon who was still sound asleep in her bed and Capella placed a hand on her mouth to stifle the laugh that was attempting to escape.

In the end, Capella walked over and placed a hand on Marlene and gave her a soft shake. "Come on Marlene, you need to wake up. We have to have breakfast before classes."

"Do I have too," Marlene complained and Capella giggled before Marlene finally showed her face.

"Do you want breakfast?" Capella questioned and Marlene slowly nodded her head, earning a round of laughter from the other girls.

Marlene muttered a few words to herself before she climbed out of her bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Is she always like that?" Ivy questioned.

"Wouldn't know. I only met her on the train yesterday," Capella responded and there were looks of disbelief on the other girls' faces. "I'm telling the truth."

"You both just seemed really close is all," Peyton spoke and Capella shrugged, taking a seat on her bed.

"Want to all head down for breakfast once she's ready?" Phoebe questioned and the other girls quickly agreed.

Once Marlene left the bathroom the five of them attempted to make their way downstairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once again Capella was in awe at the sight of the Great Hall. She gave the ceiling a fleeting glance before walking with the other girls towards the Ravenclaw table.

They had finished their breakfast and had also been introduced to their Head of House, Professor Flitwick who was also the Charms Professor who had handed them their timetables for the year. It wasn't quite time for them to head towards First Period yet and they all had their History of Magic and Herbology books with them, the two being their classes before lunch.

But it was when a shadow appeared over them that Capella looked up and found Sirius standing there.

"What class do you have first?" he questioned.

"History of Magic," Capella responded.

"What a bad start to the year," Sirius responded. "Come, I will show you the way while I'm sure another eagle can help your friends."

Capella looked at the girls but it was Marlene that spoke. "We'll be fine Ella."

Capella couldn't help but give Marlene a large smile, it warmed her heart at the sound of the nickname, a different nickname to what her brothers used.

The two siblings stayed silent as they left the Great Hall.

"So Ravenclaw huh?" Sirius spoke, breaking the silence and Capella looked up at him and he could see the worry brimming in her eyes. "Don't look so worried Ells." Sirius threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't even know what the hat was saying. I was too busy going over everyone's conversations about my sorting," Capella responded.

"Of course you were," Sirius let out a laugh. "You were just trying to make everyone happy, being the mediator between everyone in the family."

"How do you think mother and father will react?" Capella questioned softly, her gaze trailing to the floor in front of them as she refused to look at her oldest brother.

"Honestly, I don't care. I don't believe they will react any worse than what I did being sorted into Gryffindor. Gryffindor has been the so-called Blood-Traitors house for generations Ells," Sirius responded and she looked up at him.

"I have an Abbott and a McKinnon in my house, in my dorm and I haven't even met the boys yet."

"No one special. There is a Wood and that is the only one I can link to a Pureblood family, his older brother just graduated. Was Head Boy last year, dated Head Girl and everything," Sirius answered for her.

Capella nodded. She knew she would meet the boys eventually, most likely in their first class.

Sirius gave Capella's shoulder a squeeze and she looked up at him. "I'm here for you Ells. I've been through it."

"Reggie's going to hate me."

"He hates me," Sirius muttered, earning a pointed look from Capella and he grinned at her, pulling his arm away from her.

"I wish you two got along better, it would make my life easier."

"Why? You just said he's going to hate you," Sirius pointed out and he earnt a groan from Capella. "Now, now that isn't very ladylike," he mocked and she glared at him.

"Merlin you're annoying," she complained, shooting him a look before she continued on down the corridor.

"Where are you going Ells?" Sirius called out.

Capella stopped for a moment, looking around before looking back at Sirius with a frown on her face. "I don't know," she whined and he laughed at her.

"Come on then," Sirius tilted his head before pulling aside a tapestry for them to cut through.

"Why do I get the feeling you know about more than just this secret passageway?" Capella questioned, only to earn a grin in response from Sirius.

.oOo.

It took ten days before Capella was cornered by Regulus and she had a frown on her face as he looked at her. She really didn't like the look on his face.

"Why couldn't you do what I asked of you? Why couldn't you argue with the hat to be placed in Slytherin where you belong?" he questioned.

"You all made me nervous by all your own different talks because of you and Sirius and then mother and father. It was too much and as soon as the hat was on my head I was overwhelmed and all four conversations came into my head that I couldn't even hear the Sorting Hat. I didn't have a chance to argue with it," Capella responded.

Capella stood and looked up at her brother, it was when he stayed silent that she had enough and turned, heading back towards the library like she was before Regulus intercepted her.

"Ellie," Regulus called out and she stopped, looking back at him. "I'm sorry, come back here please."

She stood there for a moment and studied her brother, unsure as to if he truly was sorry but when he let his mask drop she stepped closer to him.

"I haven't heard from them," Capella whispered when she was standing in front of Regulus once more.

"Well I don't think for a second that Sirius would have sent something home, but I haven't either," he responded.

"But Evan, he might not be our cousin exactly but he is a cousin to Cissy and Bella. Surely he would have sent something home and it was passed along," Capella pointed out.

She hated that she couldn't speak of Andromeda, her favourite cousin much like she was to Sirius but whenever she was mentioned anger would flash through Regulus' eyes, he was still mad at her for betraying her family by marrying muggleborn. Capella was happy for her cousin, she was thrilled that her cousin was happy and in love with someone instead of being forced into a loveless marriage they are all ultimately doomed for within their circle of associates.

"Evan is too stupid to even consider the repercussions of you being sorted in Ravenclaw," Regulus pointed out.

Evan Rosier was related to the three Black sisters by means of their maternal side of the family. Their mother, Druella, was the older sister of Evan's father.

"Maybe that was why he was placed in Slytherin," Capella muttered, giving Regulus a look before pushing passed him but he placed a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Are you insulting me?" he questioned.

"Are you planning on hurting me, brother?" Capella questioned coolly, her eyes flicking down to where his hand still gripped her arm before up to look him in the eyes.

Regulus dropped his hand. "I would never hurt you, Ellie. How could you think that?"

"Because you haven't spoken to me since I was sorted because I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, even right now this conversation started by means of you asking what happened with my sorting and why I didn't argue with the hat. Can you see where I jumped to my conclusions?" Capella pointed out. "Don't you hate me like you hate Sirius?" she questioned softly, a slight pout on her face as tears built up in her eyes.

"Ellie…" Regulus spoke before he pulled her into his arms. "I don't hate you. I just worry about how mother and father will react to your sorting is all, the only reason I told you during the summer to argue with the hat was that I knew it would make it easier if you were placed in Slytherin but I do suppose that Ravenclaw is better than Gryffindor."

"You just hate Sirius though," Capella pointed out as she pulled away and headed down the corridor.

She stopped and looked back at Regulus, a thoughtful expression on her face while his mask had been snapped back into place. "I just wish you two would get along. All you're both doing is playing into the rivalry that exists between the two houses."

Regulus didn't say anything as Capella turned and walked away from him.

"You'll have to stop being a mediator one day Ellie," Regulus called out but Capella didn't stop, she just continued to walk towards the library where her friends were waiting for her.

"What took so long Ella?"

Capella looked at the boy who spoke, Jacob Wood one of the boys sorted into Ravenclaw with her and the same one Sirius mentioned when they spoke after her sorting, as she took her seat. "I got cornered by my brother on the way here."

"Was he the cute one who walked you to class our first morning?" Capella was taken back by Ivy's question. She gave the girl a glance before looking at Marlene, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"No. I have two brothers." Was all Capella said in response and Ivy took the answer before they all went back to their homework.

Capella looked at her friends, the three people who hadn't shied away from her once they realised who her family were.

Phoebe was of course from of the Abbott family, one of the Sacred Twenty Eight and had of course, in turn, heard about Capella's and was weary of her presence among them in the Ravenclaw common room and instantly pulled Peyton away with her since she was a muggleborn.

It didn't bother Capella, she was still unsure herself on her views when it came to muggleborns. She had grown up hearing the nightmare like stories from her parents and then two years ago it changed with hearing the minimal stories from Sirius.

But the boys in her year, only four of them and it didn't take long for Jacob to join her, Marlene and Ivy while the others went and joined Phoebe and Peyton. There was a divide among the first year Ravenclaws and Capella had a feeling she was that reason but she didn't let it get to her.

"You're not the only one that has a shadow of older siblings," Jacob spoke and Capella looked over at him.

She remembered Sirius mentioning something about his older brother, graduating the previous June, being Head Boy but nothing else.

"Oh, isn't he playing Quidditch now?" Marlene questioned, a large smile on her face.

Jacob let out a groan before placing his head in his book. "Not you too," came the muffled complaints from him while Ivy and Capella shared a look.

Jacob lifted his head and looked at Marlene. "What about your brothers Marley?"

"Please, Anthony's lucky he can tell one end of his broom from the other," she responded, waving her hand around.

"You have two brothers Marley," Capella pointed out, remembering the information she had been given by her first friend.

"You can't make any jokes at Matt's expense because we know he's Head Boy," Ivy cut in and Jacob grinned at Marlene.

"Fine, fine." Marlene snapped, narrowing her eyes slightly in Jacob's direction. "Yes, it's annoying having a shadow that I have to live under because of my older brothers. Happy?" she questioned but it didn't remove the grin from Jacob's face.

"At least you don't have half the staff watching to see if you'll blow something up," Capella pointed out and they looked at her before laughing.

It didn't take long for the group to discover Sirius' knack for blowing things up in Charms class having heard a story from the third years that shared the class block with the Gryffindor students. It also took one trip to Sirius for Capella to find out that he does it on purpose, claims that otherwise the class is a little dull and he's just living it up.

"No, it's just the other half waiting to see if you'll land in detention like your brother," Ivy pointed out.

"Please, Sirius lands in detention with his friends all the time because they are idiots. Do any of you plan on chasing Filch down the corridors with whatever it was they did?" Capella questioned, fighting very hard to keep the smile off her face.

"Didn't they do something to that one Slytherin?" Jacob questioned and Capella no longer had to fight the smile off her face, it truly disappearing.

Capella looked back down at her books, still not having opened them to begin her homework.

"Are you alright Ella?" Marlene questioned softly and Capella looked up at her friends.

"My two brothers are in the two houses that hate each other the most. They haven't turned on each other yet, but I fear they will," she responded softly.

"Let's talk about something else then. Hm? Oh what about flying lessons that we finally get to have tomorrow," Marlene responded and Capella was grateful for the change of subject.

Both Sirius and Regulus had stated that she wouldn't be able to be the mediator forever and she feared how long it would be until she would have to pick between her brothers.

"What about you Ella? Are you excited for flying lessons tomorrow?" Ivy questioned.

Capella automatically shrugged, it was an automated response from being at home with her parents and the uptight families they associated with. Girls weren't allowed to fly brooms.

Capella shook her head. "Sorry. I am excited."

She had managed to convince her brothers to teach her how to fly a broom when she was nine, the summer before Sirius went to Hogwarts and before everything changed with his sorting.

She hoped that maybe, being away from the families in Slytherin she could show her interest in Quidditch and the feel of flying that she truly enjoyed and had missed.

"Let me guess, girls aren't allowed on brooms?" Marlene responded.

"Those families are so uptight. How do you deal with it, Ella?" Ivy questioned but Capella just shrugged. She truly didn't want to get into her home situation with them.

Capella ignored the looks her friends were giving her as she finally opened her book to begin the homework they planned on working on in here.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and set alerts for this story, it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Lovelybaka for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: In case anyone who is reading this chapter hadn't seen the note on the previous chapter I posted. I made a mistake in naming characters and as such had two with the same names. Evan Wood who was mentioned in the previous chapter is now called Jacob Wood.**

Chapter 3

 **November 1973**

The first two months at Hogwarts passed by rather too quickly for Capella's liking but she was truly excited for today brought. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, today was the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match and she was just grateful that Regulus wasn't on the Slytherin team yet.

She knew Regulus wanted to try out but was waiting until next year as the current Slytherin Seeker was a Seventh year and would be graduating in June and leaving the position open.

Her plan was to go and cheer for her brother but she didn't realise just big of a deal this game was to everyone else in the castle.

"It's partly because it's the first one," Jeremy, a Fifth year explained to Capella having overheard her voicing her thoughts as she walked towards the Quidditch Pitch with Jacob and Marlene. "But it's also because of the rivalry that the houses have, it always makes for a good match."

Capella looked up at the older boy but all he did was grin before running off to catch up with his friends and Capella looked back at her own.

"It'll be interesting to see how well our brothers play together Ella," Marlene spoke, bringing Capella's attention back to them.

"Yes it will be interesting. I didn't even realise Sirius wanted to be a Beater, I had him pegged at being a Chaser," Capella responded. "What position does your brother play Jacob?"

"Keeper," Jacob responded.

It didn't take long but Capella had eventually worked out that everyone was hoping that Jacob would be a brilliant player like his brother and that he will go off and get recruited by one of the top teams, just like his brother. It was a lot of pressure on the eleven year olds head.

"I hear our current Keeper is a Seventh year, are you planning on trying out next year?" Marlene questioned.

"Nope," Jacob responded causing the two girls to share a look.

"Are you planning on trying out at all for any position?" Capella questioned.

She knew that despite the expectations that everyone had on Jacob's head because of who his brother is he did truly enjoy playing Quidditch and wished to play on the team.

"Well our Seeker is a Seventh year, so I'm hoping I can make the team next year," Capella cut in, earning a small smile from Jacob.

"Please Ella, you could barely fly your broom straight during flying lessons," Marlene argued, earning a glare from the girl.

"Marley, you and I both know she's been sneaking down to the Quidditch Pitch and getting flying lessons from her brother. The question is which one," Jacob spoke.

Capella pretended to look offended. "I'm hurt you would think such a thing. Honestly. We know the rules, first years aren't allowed brooms."

"There is no rule stating that first years aren't allowed _on_ brooms, you can borrow them and you have two older brothers, one who is on the Quidditch team," Marlene pointed out.

"Don't know what you two are on about," Capella responded, tilting her chin up as they entered the Quidditch Pitch, their conversation being drowned out by the sounds in the stands.

"Ah, there is my baby sister," a voice spoke before an arm came around Capella's shoulders and she looked up to find Sirius standing there with a large smile on his face. "You going to cheer me on?"

"Nope, I'm cheering for Reggie," Capella responded before a look of hurt appeared on Sirius' face, it quickly disappearing after some thought.

"I didn't think he was on the team," Sirius pointed out.

"He's not," Capella spoke, pulling away from Sirius and chasing after her friends. "Good luck today!" she yelled over her shoulder, sparing her brother a glance before heading up the stairs.

Capella stood there beside her friends, giving them a smile before she stepped forward and placed her hands on the railing, leaning forward.

"Careful Ella," Jacob murmured from beside her. She looked over at him, noticing the smile on his face.

"Are you really not going to try out next year?" Capella questioned softly, only to earn a shrug in response.

 _"Everyone my name is Amelia Reynolds and I am today's commentated and welcome to the first match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!"_

Capella stepped back in beside where Marlene was, quickly noticing that Ivy had joined them. "Decided to watch the match did you?"

Ivy shrugged, "I felt lonely and the History of Magic essay didn't take long."

"Are you kidding, that took me three hours last night," Marlene complained.

"You also sleep through class Marley," Jacob pointed out. Marlene let out a huff but didn't say anything else as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air.

The three friends stood there among their fellow Ravenclaws as they watched the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch Match.

Capella winced as she watched Sirius smack a bludger in the direction of one of the Slytherin chasers, not even realising that her eldest brother had that type of strength behind him. To her, her eldest brother was always the kind one, the soft one while Regulus was the cold and distant one.

"You alright Ella?" Marlene questioned, placing a hand on her arm as she did.

Capella nodded. "I knew Sirius played beater, I just didn't realise he could be this cruel."

"They have to be to be successful beaters Ella," Jacob cut in, giving her a glance before he looked back out on the plays.

"You want to be out there next year Ella," Marlene pointed out.

"So do you Marley," Capella argued but her two friends just laughed at her.

The three friends watched the rest of the match, no more comments made about who wanted to be on the Quidditch team or even about the plays and Capella's concern over her brother.

"Your brother looks happy," Marlene pointed out as they left the Quidditch Pitch, and Capella looked over to see Sirius standing there with his three friends, both he and James had large smiles on their faces.

"Well Gryffindor won, it only makes sense that he's happy," Capella pointed out. "You go ahead and I will catch up."

Capella didn't wait for a response from her friends before she took off into a run towards where Sirius was still standing with his friends.

"Well if it isn't baby Black," James spoke with a smirk and Capella narrowed her eyes for a second before she looked over at Sirius with a large smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your win Sirius," Capella spoke with ease and Sirius grinned before throwing an arm around her shoulder and tucking her close.

"Thanks Ells."

"Hey, I was playing as well," James pointed out.

"Yes and you missed, what was it? Four goals?" Capella shot back without a second thought, earning a laugh from them all while James looked put out.

"Don't be like that Ells," James responded and Capella felt Sirius stiffen beside her.

There was a reason as to why she had two different nicknames from her brothers, they hated that they had to share her with each other despite them not truly ever getting along. The nicknames were something they didn't have to share.

"Mate, I don't think Sirius appreciates you calling her Ells," Remus spoke, having noticed Sirius reaction.

"It's nothing against you James," Capella quickly spoke, giving him a smile. "You can call me Ella, just not Ells or Ellie."

"Why?"

"Because the two idiots I have for brothers don't like sharing," Capella commented as she pulled away from Sirius and began walking away from the group of friends.

"Hey!" Sirius called out, finally taking notice of the insult that Capella had said in his direction.

Capella turned around and looked at her brother, noticing the sour look on his face. "Have fun celebrating with your friends," Capella yelled back before turning and heading off to catch up with her friends.

.oOo.

Capella aimlessly wandered up and down an aisle in the library, she was looking for a book to help her with her Potions essay but she wasn't really in the mood to do her homework but she was marvelling in the fact of how empty the library was because of it being a Hogsmeade weekend.

She did wish she could go out and see Hogsmeade like every other student that was third year and above but she did enjoy the quietness that came with the visits, less students in the library and common room, it gave her the peace and quiet she had grown accustomed too at home once her brothers had gone off to Hogwarts without her.

She grabbed the book before heading over to the fiction section, wondering if maybe she could find a new book to read instead of doing her Potions essay.

But it was as she turned down the aisle that she caught sight of Rodney Greene standing there with a book his hand.

"What, come to make rude comments in my direction as well?" he questioned harshly.

"No," Capella responded walking down the aisle letting her eyes drift over the covers to see if something would jump out at her. "I may have reacted badly when I found out you were a muggle but I didn't mean it. I grew up in a family that don't tolerant them but it doesn't mean that is my own thoughts."

Rodney gave her a look before looking at his book and it gave Capella the chance to glance at the cover and a frown appeared on her face.

"What?" Rodney questioned.

"You do realise that is a children's book right?" Capella pointed out.

Rodney didn't say anything as he looked back down at the book, taking in the bright and colourful cover of The Magical Tales. It was her favourite book up until she was eight and discovered the Warlock Trials and now she was eagerly awaiting the fifth book.

"Jordan just told me to try reading some of these books, said I might find them interesting," Rodney explained and Capella nodded, reaching up and grabbing the first Warlock Trials book and handing it to him.

"Try this one, it is a bit more your age. See you in class Rodney." Capella gave him a smile before she turned and headed back to her table, deciding that maybe she should work on her Potions essay.

She just didn't want to admit that she was afraid of Rodney making any more comments about her bad first impression on the boy.

Capella was stuck in a in her own world for hours as she worked on her Potions essay that she didn't even take notice of the person who joined her at her table in the library.

She looked up as someone shook her shoulder and found Regulus had taken a seat beside her.

"Did you not hear me?" Regulus spoke and Capella shook her head.

"Sorry. I'm trying to finish this Potions essay but it's sadly not my best class," she apologised and Regulus nodded, grabbing the parchment from in front of her and reading the topic for her essay.

"Wouldn't have thought that a Ravenclaw had a weak subject," he spoke and when Capella looked over at him there was a slight smirk on his face.

She reached over and ripped the parchment from his hands. "I have you know I'm perfectly fine in all my other subjects. Can you say the same?"

Regulus raised a shoulder. "History of Magic is pretty boring, but everyone thinks that and then Astronomy is a bore."

Capella's mouth fell open as she stared at her brother in shock. They were given countless Astronomy lessons growing up because of the meaning the stars and constellations had within the Black Family, it was once a fond tradition that their ancestors enjoyed and loved while now it was a tradition that everyone followed because it felt like the right thing to do.

"Very lady like," Regulus responded, placing a finger under her chin and closing her mouth. "Not all of us can happily spend hours watching the night sky."

"I like Astronomy," Capella responded indignantly.

Regulus let out a laugh. "I know you do and why you do is beyond me."

Capella stared at her brother, trying to find out why he was here but nothing was written on his face to give himself away.

"I hate that you hide behind your mask. I'm your sister Reggie, you shouldn't hide from me." She complained hoping it would earn a change from him but he stayed silent.

"You don't understand Ellie," Regulus spoke, breaking the silence and she looked up at him. "Being in that house is like being around the families ours associates with constantly. You have to act a certain way in Slytherin."

Capella gave him a look before looking around them, taking note of the small number of students present in the library none of which were Slytherin students.

"I don't see any of your housemates in here," she pointed out.

"Ellie, don't be like this," he pleaded with her.

"Like what? You think I enjoy having one of my older brothers be cold like this towards me and show no emotion? That one day he may hate me like he does the other brother. I don't want to have to pick between you and Sirius, Reggie," Capella spoke with tears brimming in her eyes and it wasn't long until Regulus pulled her into his arms.

Capella pulled away and wiped away the tears on her cheeks before she began packing up her things, all while Regulus stayed silent.

She was hurt when he continued to stay silent as she walked away. She stopped and looked back at him. "One day you'll realise that the lectures and cold behaviour will force me to choose, I don't like that about you Reggie, it's not you."

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and set alerts for this story, it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **December 1973**

"Ella, stop," Marlene spoke and Capella removed her gaze from the window and looked at her friends. "You're bouncing your legs again."

They were currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express to head home for Christmas Break. Capella was currently sitting in a compartment with Marlene and Ivy since Jacob had gone over to the other compartment where the rest of the First year Ravenclaws were in.

"Is it that bad at home?" Ivy questioned as Capella looked back out the window.

"No," Capella responded softly.

She didn't want to worry her friends, things weren't that bad at home since she had heard that some of the other families had it worse, some of them being physical abused by her parents.

"I'm just worried about their reaction to my placement in Ravenclaw. It's been completely silent on their end. Regulus said that nothing was said in the letter he received a couple of weeks ago," Capella continued and the other two nodded.

"Well if it does end up being pretty bad, you're always welcome at mine Ella, I don't think my parents will mind," Marlene suggested with a smile.

"My parents won't mind, but I wouldn't suggest you turning up with no notice. Send an owl the night before," Ivy added in as well.

Capella gave her friends a smile, grateful for their offers of staying with them if she didn't feel welcome in her family home.

The compartment door opened and Capella gave Jacob a quick glance before she once again turned and looked out the window.

"Why is she still sulking?" Jacob questioned.

"Jacob you have been as well," Ivy teased.

"My parents are going to ignore me, my whole family is going to ignore me come the holidays because they are going to be too busy praising my brother," Jacob responded, sounding highly disgruntled.

"Well if you wish, come join me at my house like Ella will be," Marlene responded.

"And like I said, my parents will need a days' notice before turning up at my house. They're very old fashioned and do not like last minute guests. Don't get me wrong my parents will bring you in and treat you like their own should you ever feel unwelcome in your own home, Marley the same goes for you. But it's just how they are. Merlin, you've should have seen what happened when my aunt and uncle turned up randomly and my mother lost it, and my aunt is her twin sister," Ivy explained while a round of laughter came from the others.

"I truly love my parents but if something isn't in their highly detailed schedule, they freak. How they can both manage to be Healers is beyond me," Ivy continued.

"That's a good point. How do they deal with last minute patients?" Marlene questioned and Ivy merely shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Will it really be that bad being around your brother?" Capella questioned, looking over at Jacob.

"I love my brother and I'm so happy that he got to achieve his dream but during the summer it was all about him, about how he got a place with Puddlemere United. They only day I had that was purely me during the summer was when I got my supplies and that's because Josh was at practise. My eleventh birthday and the Hogwarts letter turning up was over shadowed by his offer turning up," Jacob explained.

Capella was shocked, she didn't realise it was that bad. Yes at times things in her own home could be bad at times, her parents ignoring her or even leaving her alone at home, the yelling and screaming was now something she got used to shutting out and she had long ago began hiding food in her room if her bedroom door was ever locked on her again.

But to have her parents completely ignore her over one brother, she couldn't imagine that. Yes, she had seen her parents began over shadowing Sirius in favour of Regulus because of their house sortings but she also knew that it didn't bother Sirius. This actually seemed to bother Jacob and she felt for the poor boy.

"Oh, wow. Jacob," Marlene spoke softly as they all gave him varying looks of pity and compassion.

Jacob didn't say anything as he pulled a book out of his bag and made himself comfortable in his seat and began reading it. Marlene and Capella had somehow convinced him to read the Warlock Trials.

The three girls shared a look before they began a completely different conversation, staying away from the topic surrounding their Christmas break and being at home with their families.

As the train began slow Capella began bouncing her knees once more and Jacob automatically reached over and placed a hand on her knee, forcing her to look over at him.

"It'll be alright," Jacob spoke softly and Capella nodded, attempting to keep her face calm as the train came to a stop.

They were all in silence as they grabbed their trunks from the racking above them and made their way out onto the platform in search of their parents.

Hugs and goodbyes were given before the friends spilt up.

Capella stood there in her spot for a moment, taking a deep breath before she went in search of her parents.

"You alright there sis?" Capella looked over and found that Sirius had appeared beside her.

"Please tell me you aren't running off to James' for the holidays," Capella spoke, a slight frown on her face.

Sirius shook his head and threw an arm around her shoulder before kissing her temple. "No, not at all. You still haven't heard from them?"

"Just the standard, _we hope you are returning home for the holidays_ ," Capella spoke and Sirius nodded.

"I don't even get those, so they can't honestly be that mad at you," Sirius spoke as he removed his arm and grabbed her trunk before they made their way through the groups of people in search of their family.

"There you two are," Walburga snapped when Sirius and Capella finally found her, Regulus already standing there waiting for them both. "Come along then," she spoke shortly before turning and heading to where the fireplaces were positioned off to the side for Floo network access.

They all walked through the fire place one by one and when they came out on the other side Orion was standing there waiting for them and Capella really didn't like the look on her father's face.

"Up to your rooms, now!" Orion ordered.

Capella merely looked over at Sirius, who just shrugged before heading upstairs. She was actually surprised he didn't yell at them, them both knowing what was coming. Or was it for her benefit?

They both knew that Regulus wouldn't be locked in his room, their parents would just act like he was but only two bedroom doors would be getting locked.

Capella placed her trunk at the foot of her bed and looked at her door, just in time to hear the familiar click that meant it was locked. Out of habit she walked over and tried to open her door.

She cursed herself for the stupidity of it, knowing full well that not once in past few years had her parents never locked her door after she was sent to her room and she only had Sirius to blame for this fact.

Sirius was eight when Walburga and Orion first began locking their bedroom doors, he was sent to his room after throwing a quaffle into the china cabinet. It didn't matter that they were magical and could wave their wands to instantly repair the broken cabinet, he was still punished. Sirius deemed the punishment ridicules and left his room, leaving the house since he wanted to play in the park across the road from where their home was located in London, muggles be damned he would always say.

Walburga and Orion didn't appreciate his act of rebellion and as such the locking of the doors were installed on top of the being sent to their rooms.

It wasn't until Capella had unpacked her trunk and was sitting at her desk making a start on the holiday homework she had been given by her Professors that a soft knock was heard at her bedroom.

Capella turned in her seat and looked at her bedroom door, wondering as to who could be there when another knock was heard. She got up and walked over to the door, attempting to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry," Regulus' voice came from the other side of the door. "It's still locked, I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Of course your bedroom door didn't get locked," she muttered.

"Ellie," Regulus responded but Capella didn't respond. "My door was locked too, I only just got let out. I didn't send a letter home telling them you were sorted into Ravenclaw."

Capella rested her head against the door as Regulus' statement sunk in. He was the good child, the golden child that rarely got punished. He knew what would happen when he was reluctant to send a letter home informing them on her house placement. She did wonder as to how her parents found out since she had changed out of her Hogwarts robes and into robes that would be more suitable around her parents. But then she remembered that there would have been some Slytherin that sent word home to their parents, Darcy may have made mention about her if her parents had questioned her.

"Is Sirius locked in as well?" she questioned softly but before Regulus could respond loud music came floating through the walls. "That answers my question," Capella responded, unsure as to if Regulus could hear her.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Walburga's screeching voice was heard before a loud banging on a door but the music didn't stop.

Capella clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that was trying to escape at her eldest brother's actions. The loud music would only cause him to be locked in his room for longer than what their parents were already planning.

A smile appeared on her face as the music switched, one from she knew to be Sirius favourite band to one of hers, a band that Sirius wasn't the greatest fan of.

Sirius was deliberately playing loud music, playing her favourite band because he thought the punishment to be unjust.

It was with the grumbling of her stomach that she pulled away from her bedroom and back to where her trunk was positioned, hoping she still had some sweets left in her trunk to tire her over until her parents felt the punishment had been dealt.

It wasn't until the following morning that Capella's door was finally unlocked and she was able to join her family for breakfast.

She stayed silent during the conversation that her parents had with Regulus, her gaze occasionally drifting over to Sirius' empty seat and she had to fight to keep the frown from appearing.

"So, Ravenclaw Capella," Orion spoke and Capella turned to look at her father.

"That is where the hat put me," she responded.

She was unsure as to where this conversation would go. She didn't want this conversation to end up with her being locked in her room again, she wanted to be able to sneak into the kitchen and grab some food to hide in her room to be safe but if her parents doesn't like where it goes, she knew what would happen.

"What did the hat say?" Orion questioned.

"I don't know. As soon as the hat was placed on my head I began going over the conversations I had with both of you and Regulus, I became overwhelmed with information and before I knew it, the hat called out Ravenclaw," she explained, her nerves increasing the longer her father stayed silent.

"I suppose it is better than any of the other options, at least you haven't followed Sirius, that house is full of blood traitors," Orion responded.

"Or Merlin forbid, Hufflepuff. Full of mudbloods that house is," Walburga added in.

Capella looked over at her brother, opting to stay silent as she knew there was one muggle-born in her house.

"Yes mother, horrid things they are," Regulus spoke, hoping to ease the tension and Capella just nodded.

It was when the conversation was turned back to Regulus and how he found the first couple of months that she felt relief in the fact that her parents hadn't question her as to who her friends were.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Capella, her parents spent the rest of the day ignoring her while Sirius didn't reappear until just before dinner.

.oOo.

Capella stood there with a disgusted look on her face as she looked down at the dress robes that her mother had sent up for her. The only way to describe them was hideous.

The knock on her door caused her to pull away and she found Sirius standing there once the door was opened.

"What's the matter Ells? I figured you'd be dressed by now," Sirius spoke.

"They're hideous Sirius. I can't wear them downstairs," she complained and Sirius let out a small chuckle at her actions.

"It's either that or be locked in here again. They've ignored us for most of the break, do you really want to be locked in here again?" Sirius questioned as he walked over and took a seat on her bed.

"But they are hideous. They aren't making you wear horrid robes and I bet you anything that Regulus' are better quality than both of ours put together," she pointed out and Sirius shrugged.

"Ells, I'm fourteen. This is the first party since I turned fourteen, or do you not remember what that means?" Sirius spoke, sounding highly disgruntled.

Capella had completely forgot that come the first break after a prominent pureblood child turns fourteen a party is thrown by their parents in hopes of finding a future husband or wife for the child.

It was now Sirius' turn.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Ells. I'm not exactly looking forward to it either," Sirius responded.

Capella looked over at him, finally taking notice of the robes he was wearing. "Then why are you wearing those robes? Surely our parents would have brought you some good quality robes?" she questioned, there was no way that their parents would let Sirius walk downstairs looking like he was.

"Well they did say they hoped for me to fix the mistakes I've caused by being sorted into Gryffindor but I don't want to marry any of those girls that our parents believe will make the perfect wife," Sirius pointed out.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight Sirius. Please behave," Capella pleaded with Sirius.

Sirius let out a sigh, throwing his head forward and scratching the back of his neck. "Fine. I will go and put on the robes that they requested of me, but you have to put those on for me." He bartered with her.

Capella stuck her bottom lip out, pouting at him.

"Please don't look at me like that Ells. If you want me to behave then you need to put those on, give me no reason to make sure we both don't get punished," Sirius explained.

Capella just nodded in response, staying silent as she looked back at the hideous robes.

Sirius jumped off the bed and walked towards her, softly kissing her forehead. "Tonight will be fine. We will get through tonight and then we go back to Hogwarts soon," he whispered before he turned to leave.

Capella lifted up the robes and gave them a disgruntled look before she reluctantly got changed.

She really wasn't looking for to this party that was being thrown in her family home tonight but now remembering what the occasion was, she felt for Sirius and hoped that everything went alright for him tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **January 1974**

Capella let go of her trunk, letting it fall to the ground, ignoring Jacob's out stretched arms and stepping forward to hug Marlene.

"How was your break?" Marlene questioned as they pulled away.

Capella looked over at where Jacob was sitting, not looking entirely impressed with what happened.

"I'm really sorry Jacob," she apologised but it didn't remove the look on his face. "How was your Christmas?"

Jacob gave her a look before he picked up Capella's trunk and positioned it up above them in the racking, along with the two that were already up there.

"Seen Ivy?" he questioned instead, causing Capella to frown.

"Jacob," Capella spoke softly as she took a seat.

"The first couple of days everyone was fussing over Josh, ignoring me. Even relatives I haven't seen in years barely paid me any attention. But after a couple of days Josh started ignoring them, sneaking out of rooms and spending time with me. It was great, I really missed my brother. We're seven years apart, he spent the last seven years at Hogwarts without me and I really did miss him," Jacob explained.

Both Capella and Marlene shared a smile, "I'm really happy for you Jacob."

It was at that point that the compartment door opened, revealing Ivy. "Tell me Ella, what is the deal with your brother? And I mean Sirius. I just happened to walk passed him and witness him yell at some Slytherin girl, I don't even know what happened."

Capella clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle, she knew exactly what was happening.

Despite the so called disgrace that Sirius has put on the Black family with his placement in Gryffindor, it seems as though a few families were still hoping for a marriage between him and their daughter as he was the heir to the family.

"What's so funny Ella?" Marlene questioned.

Capella composed herself before looking at her friends. "It's just a tradition within our family and some of the ones we associate. When one of the children turns fourteen the parents throw a party in honour of them, letting the other families know that the child is ready for marriage. These days the marriages generally wait until they are of age but it gives the families more time to throw in their bids," she explained.

"Wait, people are placing bids on your brother?" Ivy questioned in disbelief while the other three laughed.

"Once upon a time it was very much common practise among the purebloods Ivy. I'm not entirely surprised that some families still participate in such traditions," Marlene explained.

"That's archaic!" Ivy exclaimed.

"It happens Ivy and there is nothing the Ministry can do because technically it isn't against the law," Jacob explained.

Capella turned and looked out the window. There were so many traditions that her family still partook in that she hated, but with her being the youngest, most wouldn't affect her as they would affect Sirius.

"You alright over there Ella?" Marlene questioned, noticing the thoughtful expression on the girl's face.

Capella turned and looked at her friends, giving them all smiles with hopes to remove any concerns they had for it. It was bad enough they were all offering their homes for her to stay at during Christmas break if things were truly bad, that her feeble attempts to prevent them from the thinking the worst didn't work.

She had always wanted to come to Hogwarts and find friends, like Sirius did. Find friends that wouldn't know of the true horrors that happened within her home. But now she was realising that she was making a mistake, that somewhere along the way since day one she had done something to make them think otherwise.

"Just glad to be going back to Hogwarts is all, I missed you guys," Capella responded, hoping to help remove their concerns.

"Well then, if we're done helping ease our concerns over Ella and Jacob's home time. You guys won't believe what I got up to over Christmas break," Ivy cut in and they all turned to her.

"And what would that be?" Marlene questioned, a smirk on her face as she shared a look with Capella.

Capella had grown fond over Ivy these last couple of months but it was obvious that the girl did love having all attention on her and with the obvious notion that both Capella and Jacob didn't want to speak more of their time at home over Christmas, Ivy did what she did best. She brought the attention back to her and off her friends that didn't wish to speak of their troubles.

A trait they all loved Ivy for.

"Well mum and dad surprised us with a trip to America. We were able to emerge ourselves in the Magical Community over there," she responded and the other three were shocked.

After everything that happened back in the 1920s the Magical Community in America pulled themselves further and further away from the Muggle world. They no longer emerged themselves in like the rest of the world.

Muggle-borns were forced to stop communicating with their family, claiming they couldn't be trusted. There were very strict and highly punishable laws in place in America.

As such it was rare for foreign witches and wizards to visit the country, many of them not accepting their way of life.

"Well tell us everything," Capella spoke and Ivy instantly launched into a conversation regarding her trip to America and everything she had seen while visiting the country.

.oOo.

 **February 1974**

Capella entered the Great Hall, stopping to take in the sight before continuing on to where her friends were. She had gotten caught up with her latest book she was reading the previous night, staying up later than usual and as such she was the last to wake and the last to enter the bathroom to get ready for the day. She had told both Marlene and Ivy to head on out without her and she would meet them downstairs.

But it was when she entered the Great Hall it was the sight that she wasn't used too.

She walked over and sat down beside her friends.

"I wonder if it's always like this," Ivy spoke and Capella looked over at her.

"I don't know. I feel like one of my brothers would have said something," Marlene answered and both Capella and Jacob agreed with her.

"I think this is more because of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor we have this year," Capella answered and in one they all looked up to the staff table where Professor Amelia Thermopolis was sitting.

She was a little quirky, sometimes saying strange things in class but from the conversations between the older students it was easy to tell that she quickly became a favourite among the older students compared to previous years.

"I don't like all this pink," Jacob complained.

"It's Valentine's Day. What else do you expect?" Ivy responded, grinning at Jacob while the statement didn't seem to remove his scowl.

"One year you will have a girlfriend and wish to do something wonderful for her," Marlene added in while Jacob let out a scoff.

Capella giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth as Jacob shot her a look.

"Don't tell me you enjoy this thing as well?" He complained.

Capella shrugged. "I'm a girl. Aside from all this pink, the holiday is rather sweet." She explained.

"I'm going to sit with Philip," Jacob stated as he grabbed his plate and moved up the table to where the other first years were sitting.

"I think we annoy him," Capella pointed out and the other two shrugged.

"He's friends with three girls, what do you expect will happen Ella?" Ivy questioned.

"We're girls?" Capella questioned in fake shock, only to earn a look from Ivy before they continued on with their breakfast.

"What's going on with Sirius?" Marlene questioned and in one both Ivy and Capella turned in their seats, allowing them to view the Gryffindor table where in fact Sirius was sitting.

"Looks like he has a few admirers," Ivy mused.

Capella turned back around in her seat. "I wouldn't be entirely surprised if Sirius had sent them to himself, along with his friends, just for the attention," she responded, letting her gaze wonder up and down the Slytherin table in search of her other brother.

Her brows furrowed slightly at not being able to find him and concluded that maybe he wasn't present at breakfast, either having had gotten up early that morning or was running later than she was. Although if Capella knew her brother it was more likely to be the former.

"You alright Ella?"

Capella turned back and looked at her friends, quickly noticing that Ivy was gone, leaving her alone with Marlene. "Fine. Where'd Ivy go?"

"To continue to annoy Jacob," Marlene responded and Capella let out a laugh.

"Those two will date one day," Capella spoke, a slight smile on her face as her gaze trailed down the table to where the other first years were sitting and true to Marlene's word, Ivy was annoying Jacob.

"What a shame, I thought you two could bond over your dysfunctional families," Marlene cut in causing Capella's head to snap around and stare at her.

"His family isn't dysfunctional. His parents still love him, they're just highly impressed with what Josh has achieved. I'm pretty sure things will calm down soon enough at the Wood household," Capella responded.

Marlene shrugged, lifting a piece of bacon to her mouth.

"Or are you waiting for me to hint at something between you and Jacob?" Capella responded, timing it perfectly for when Marlene had taken a bite and she choked on the piece of bacon in her mouth.

Marlene began coughing on the piece of bacon before she managed to swallow it and looked at Capella.

"Your brother is kind of cute, maybe I'm hoping for something with him," Marlene responded as Capella took a sip of her pumpkin juice, which resulted in her spraying it out in front of her.

Marlene launched into a fit of laughter, the look on Capella's face was funnier than the action of her spraying pumpkin juice all over the table in front of them.

"I'm so glad I moved," Capella looked up and found Ivy and Jacob had returned back to their seats.

"The things Marley comes up with," Capella gave as the only explanation of what happened.

Ivy and Jacob stood there looking between the two girls before deciding it was better to not question what was said.

"Come on we have Herbology anyway," Jacob pointed out.

Simultaneous groans came from Capella and Marlene as they both hated Herbology before the drank the last of their pumpkin and grabbed a piece of toast before grabbing their bags and following Ivy and Jacob out of the Great Hall.

"Tell me we can drop Herbology in third year when we pick new classes," Marlene spoke up once they were outside.

The other three didn't say anything at first, pulling their cloaks tighter around to battle the harsh cold winds that were making their way across the grounds.

"Unfortunately not Marley, what kind of Ravenclaw doesn't like one class?" Ivy questioned.

"The smart kind. Honestly, just because we're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean we all enjoy every single class. That's like assuming Gryffindors are all stupid," Capella answered first, instantly jumping to the defence of House prejudice. Between her and her brothers, they covered three houses and she knew them both well enough to know they didn't always fit the typical persona one assumes for said house.

Jacob placed a hand on Capella's arm. "Calm down Ella Ivy was just joking considering we all know that as soon as Binns starts talking, she starts snoring."

Ivy turned to glare at Jacob but it quickly fell noticing the grin on his face.

"Come on, enough arguing you two, we have class apparently," Capella spoke, looping her arm through Marlene's and pulling her forward, away from the two arguing friends.

"You don't believe they're cute together?" Marlene questioned, just loud enough that the other two heard, them both yelling out.

Marlene and Capella just laughed, joining the rest of the students that were standing outside of Greenhouse Two waiting on Professor Sprout.

The rest of the day passed by calmly, it seemed as though Thermopolis was the only Professor who even acknowledge the fact that today was Valentine's Day and as the day went of the First years were able to push the knowledge aside.

"Sirius!" Capella called out, having caught sight of her eldest brother hanging out with his friends, them all laughing about something.

He bid them goodbye and they disappeared around the corner, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Ells," Sirius greeted with a large smile for his sister. "Having a good day?"

"It's basically any other school day for me. What about you?" Capella questioned, easily returning the smile.

"The girls have turned into a horde. But you don't need to hear about that. No Valentine's Day gifts for you?" he questioned.

Capella looked up at her eldest brother, studying his face. There was an odd expression on his face and she was unsure as to why he was being like this, seeming to be more protective than usual.

"No. They're boys." Capella responded and Sirius grinned at her.

"That's what I like to hear Ells. Now if you excuse me, I have something to take care of with James," Sirius spoke, a bright smile on his face.

"Goodbye Sirius," Capella spoke softly, dismissing her brother knowing full well that he would rather be with his friends than checking up on her, his baby sister.

Sirius quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, before he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled a block of Honeydukes finest chocolate out and handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day Ells," he spoke before turning and taking off in a run down the corridor.

Capella looked down at the chocolate in her hands, a smile appearing on her face before she placed the chocolate in her bag and began heading to the Ravenclaw common room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **June 1973**

The rest of Capella's first year at Hogwarts ended smoothly, she focused on her classes and walked away with seemingly decent grades that she hoped would impress her parents, remove any anger they still had in regards to her sorting into Ravenclaw.

She was disappointed that Ravenclaw didn't win the House Cup, it had gone to Hufflepuff only by the difference of three points between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She knew it was no surprise that Gryffindor was last in the house running considering what Sirius and his friends usually got up to throughout the year and it also seemed like that Slytherin was sometimes found not far from where they are concerned when it comes to a certain group of Gryffindors.

Gryffindor had walked away with the Quidditch Cup though. She had heard from the older Ravenclaws that Gryffindor has held the Quidditch Cup for four years now and it seemed as though no one was coming close to taking the cup from them as the team had also been undefeated for four years.

"You alright there Ella?"

Capella turned her gaze from the window and looked at Marlene, giving her a small smile. Both Jacob and Ivy had left the compartment they were sharing on the Hogwarts Express, Jacob said he wanted to go and speak with Philip about something they were planning for the summer while Ivy claimed she needed to use the bathroom.

"Does your offer to spend time at your house still stand this summer Marley?" Capella questioned and Marlene quickly jumped across the compartment and sat next to her.

"Of course. I don't know why you'd think otherwise. Are you sure everything is okay at home?" Marlene questioned, a look worry on her face.

Capella kept a smile in place, not wanting to worry her friend more than she obviously already was. It was now she was beginning to wish she was sorted into a different house. She couldn't believe she didn't realise that Ravenclaws were smart, of course someone would eventually work out that her home life wasn't perfect. She just wished it didn't take one year at Hogwarts for concerns to be raised.

"Everything's fine Marley. My parents just weren't happy with my house placement in Ravenclaw, Blacks have been in Slytherin for generations. Sirius spends most of breaks at Potter's house instead of at home and he only spent Christmas at home for my sake. If they're still mad at me then they won't notice if I'm gone. Why not enjoy my summer instead of being ignored?" Capella questioned, letting out a laugh at the end.

"Are you sure Ella?" Marlene questioned once more and Capella nodded.

"I just want to know I will be welcome elsewhere if things get a little lonely is all," Capella explained further and Marlene nodded, finally looking like she believed what Capella was saying.

"Look, I don't live far from Potter, we grew up in the same village. Go with your brother if he goes to the Potter's and they can help you get to mine if needed," Marlene spoke and Capella's change to respond was cut off by the compartment door opening revealing Ivy.

Capella looked at Marlene before giving Ivy a smile. She had no idea that Marlene knew James aside from what most people knew, he was a popular Gryffindor third year that was also on the Quidditch team.

She didn't even know that Marlene and James grew up in the same village. She wondered why Marlene never said anything, why James never said anything and Sirius obviously knew this as he had spent more than one break at the Potter's and he also knew who Marlene's older brothers were.

When the train arrived at Kings Cross station, Capella hung back like she had at Christmas. She wanted to be the last one of her friends off, give her parents no reason as to believe who her friends were.

She wasn't stupid, she knew other students talked and eventually her parents would find out but it wouldn't come from her. She also knew her brothers wouldn't tell.

"You alright Ella?" Capella jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice.

If one of her friends was going to hung back and wait for her then she would have expected it to be Marlene, not Jacob.

She turned and faced him, nodding.

"Are you worried about your summer?" Capella questioned and Jacob shrugged.

"I'm not sure how mum and dad are going to be. Josh said in his last letter that they can't keep ignoring me, he also said that they seemed guilty over their actions. Time will tell."

Capella walked over and gave Jacob a hug. "I hope things improve for you Jacob." She whispered, smiling when he tightened the hug.

"Thanks. I hope your summer is better too Ella."

The two stood there like that for a minute before they pulled apart. Jacob helped Capella pull her trunk down and the two slowly made their way off of the train.

"I'll send an owl when I have time," Capella whispered and Jacob nodded before they separated, going their separate ways to their parents.

Capella was slightly shocked to see her father standing there beside her mother, in the past only Walburga had been the one to retrieve both of her brothers from Hogwarts leaving her at home in the care of Kreacher while Orion was off taking care of family business.

Neither Orion nor Walburga said anything as they led their three children towards the fireplaces that were connected to the Floo Network, taking it home. Even when they were all on the other side nothing was said as the parents left the room.

Regulus and Sirius both turned and looked at Capella, before turning and glaring at each other.

Capella let go of her trunk and stepped forward and placing herself in between her brothers, a hand on each chest.

"Please don't fight. We haven't even been home five minutes," Capella spoke, looking between them.

"He knows what he did," Sirius gritted through his teeth.

Capella dropped her from Regulus' chest as she looked up at him. She knew they fought and argued at Hogwarts, she had never seen as much, only heard of it.

"What did you do?" Capella questioned.

Capella knew why Regulus was refusing to look at her, why he kept his gaze on Sirius. Regulus had done something and refused to tell her.

"He sent a tripping jinx at James last week and James fell down one of the staircases," Sirius answered instead letting Capella in on what happened.

"Don't act all high and mighty Sirius, you did it to Cassius first," Regulus snapped.

Capella stepped away from both of her brothers, giving them a look before she shook her head. She couldn't believe her brothers were now turning on each other like this. She also didn't appreciate them placing her in the middle like they just did.

She ignored the calls of her brothers as she headed upstairs with her trunk in hand. She wasn't happy with them.

She was half-way through unpacking her trunk when she heard her bedroom door open, she didn't turn around knowing it was most likely one of her brothers since her parents generally sent Kreacher with a message if they wished to speak with her, or if she was in trouble her mother's voice rang up the stairs.

"Ellie," Regulus called out softly and Capella looked over her shoulder at him.

She knew Sirius wasn't one to apologise for his actions, he stood by them but she also didn't expect Regulus to seek her out.

"Reggie," she spoke coolly causing him to frown at her as he closed the door behind him before he walked over and took a seat on her bed.

"Don't be like this with me," Regulus responded.

"Why? James could have died falling down the stairs and I don't care who started it because I will tell Sirius the same thing, Cassius could have died as well. There is no point in getting revenge that is going to end with someone dying Reggie," Capella reasoned. "And plus, how do I not know that Sirius wasn't getting revenge for something that happened to either him or his friends? I may not have seen a single thing happening between you both at Hogwarts for whatever reason but I do hear what happens."

"We've never gotten along Ellie, I don't know why you're acting like this now all of a sudden," Regulus explained.

Capella raised an eyebrow. "No? What about when I was seven and you both stood up to Alecto Carrow because she was teasing me. Or what about when Bellatrix pushed me in the pond when I was six?" she argued.

"That's different," he responded.

"How is it different?"

"Because the common factor was you Ellie. We only ever got along when you were concerned. Haven't you ever wondered why we sorted into two houses that couldn't be more different than each other?" Regulus questioned but Capella shook her head.

That wasn't the case and she knew it. The two houses were very similar, it was just how they go about their actions that were different. Slytherins stuck by each other and their families, the values they were raised with while Gryffindors stuck with what they thought was right.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had a similar rivalry because of the same similarities between the two houses. Despite Hufflepuff being known as the 'duffer' house, the one where someone who doesn't fit in the other three gets sorted, isn't true. Both houses were smart, but Ravenclaws gained knowledge for their own reasons while Hufflepuff gained knowledge to help others.

"That's not true. Why do you think most famous Quidditch players that come from Hogwarts are mostly previous Slytherin or Gryffindor students? They are both highly ambitious but just go about it in different ways. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are the same, rumours have it that most Ravenclaws go off to be Unspeakables while Hufflepuffs be Healers. Both careers require intelligence, it's just one is sharing their knowledge with the world and the community while the others keep it to themselves," Capella argued.

Regulus sat there and stared at his sister. Despite him wanting her to be sorted into Slytherin for the sake of keeping peace within the family, he knew just how brilliant she truly was. But it was this, this speech she just gave that confirmed just how brilliant she truly was.

"You two argue like you did because of how similar you are. It's just values that don't match up. Now get out," she snapped at him.

"Ellie…" Regulus tried to argue with her but the look on her face was still harsh.

"No!" she snapped. "Don't Ellie me. I'm sick of being stuck in middle of you two because you're both too pig headed to realise just how similar you are. You are both obsessed with Quidditch, just because you don't play the same position doesn't mean anything. You both will do anything to protect me but no it's just because of some stupid rivalry between two houses that date back to the time of the Founders and no one bloody knows why!"

"What if Merlin's name are you yelling about Ells?" Sirius questioned and Capella whirled around to face him, she hadn't even heard him enter her room.

"You!" she yelled at him, finally able to take her frustrations out on both her brothers. "I'm sick and tired of this fighting between you two and I'm only eleven for Merlin's sake."

Sirius removed his gaze from Capella and looked at where Regulus was sitting on the bed. Regulus just shrugged and Sirius looked back at Capella.

"Ells…" Sirius started.

But it just resulted in Capella giving Sirius the same speech she had given Regulus mere moments prior.

Sirius stood there dumbfound when Capella was finished speaking, he truly hadn't thought of it that way but it wouldn't change the way he was. He knew that most of the Slytherin students had their own views and it was handed to them by their parents but he would never accept someone that looked down on others just because of where they came from.

"Now get out. Both of you," she gritted through her teeth, throwing a hand up to point at her bedroom door.

Neither Regulus nor Sirius said anything as they both quietly left her bedroom.

It wasn't until they were gone that Capella threw herself down on the bed and let the tears that she had been holding back out.

She knew if the tears came forward they would both instantly jumped up and apologise for making her cry, but she didn't want some half-assed apology because she cried. She wanted an apology because they saw reason, they realised she was right. It was another reason as to why they belonged in their intended house, they stuck by their morals. And a simple set of tears from their baby sister wasn't going to change that.


End file.
